I'm not Drunk
by XxLadyMassacreXx
Summary: Bella goes to La-push for the weekend, she gets herself drunk and drugged, Since Alice cannot see Bella they don't have much of a clue what she's up to, how will the Cullens react when she drink drives to there house?. Please R&R-


_A/N- My First Fanfict story, Hope you guys enjoy...review if want to : )_

_Disclaimer- I don't own twilight...obviously._

_note- I don't no much about shots & Vodka :P and Jacob's is a bit ooc.._

Bella POV

" ONE, TWO , THREEEEE" Me and Jacob swallowed our ninth shots of vodka. I knew I shouldn't be doing this but Edward said I needed to have every human experience. Besides it was Jacobs idea and I'm pretty sure he was already a bit drunk when I arrived.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

Jacob threw himself on the couch and handed me another beer.

I cleared my throat, than clicked the little green button.

"ello" I tried to sound normal.

"Hello, love I was just wondering when you would be coming home" Edward sounded impatient. You'd think after living a hundred and something years, he would be a little more patient.

I stood a swig of my beer, trying to think of a sensable answer to his question.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I laughed. I realised Edward couldn't do anything about where I was nor could Alice see what I was doing. It was pure FREEDOM!

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked concerned.

"HEY BELLA HOW BOUT WE GO CLIFF DIVING!" Jacob jumped off the couch.

I was instaintly hit with excitment, why didn't I think of that?

"BELLA!, DON'T YOU DARE!" Edward growled, he was loud enough for Jacob to hear and before I knew it Jacob had already snatch the phone from my hands.

"What you gunna do bloodsucker?" Jacob laughed. I couldn't help but giggle along with him, Edward was so over protective sometimes you just wanted to light a match on him.

Jacob shut my phone and threw it on the couch.

"Ya ready Bells" he smirked.

I stumbled to get the other six pack from the kitchen counter.

"Yep" I answered as we both walked out the door.

**Edwards POV**

I think I almost had a panick attack, when I found out what Bella was up to. Why would she go cliff diving!

_"Edward, why are so angry" -Jasper._

I turned around to see a concerned Jasper, he flinch as I felt my anger increase.

"BELLA IS GOING CLIFF DIVING" I growled. If only I could get over that treaty line. The way she had talked to me on phone was not like her.

"She doing WHAT!" Jasper shouted. I knew he was nearly as furious as I was.

I had seen in Jacobs thoughts that Bella almost drowned the last time she had gone cliff diving, I owed Jacob one for saving her, probably more than one over the time I had left her.

Before I knew it I was nearly at the door, ready to go get Bella from La push.

"EDWARD, don't you dare!" I heard Alice hissed from upstairs.

"_You know Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to Bella, they were probabaly joking ar_ound" _-Alice._

**Bella POV**

Jacob and I were on our second beer each and we still couldn't find the cliffs,

"Where the fuck!,Are these cliffs Jacob!" I yelled. We had been walkin around for about an hour now, I had been there before, but last time I had drove there...why the fuck did we decid to walk.

"Over there!" he pointed lazy.

"WOOO!" I started running up the steep hill, Jake crawling be hide. We were finally cliff-fuckin diving.

I waited about 10 minutes after for Jacob to arrive at the top. I started to strip down to my underwear, not caring how cold it was.

"me first!" I laughed excitedly.

Jacob smirked, looking at me from head to toe.

"Jacob, Were you just checking me OUT!" I said appauled. I knew I was making it kinda hard me being in my bra and panties.

"You wish bells" he laughed embarressed. _Whatever you say Jacob._

I quickly finished off my drink, which I half spilt on my way up here, than sprung off the edge.

My screams were cut short, when I vomited in MID air, than landed with a smash against tha waves. _Well wasn't that thrilling._

I looked up to see jacob, who looked tiny from the top of the cliffs.

He looked to be laughing at me, I guess he saw me vomit.

**Like it, Hate it? **

**Please Review, even a short comment would be nice...and tell me if I should continue this story!**


End file.
